Wolf Bane (Earth-68)
This is the version of Blitzwolfer that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Blitzwolfer '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transyl's moon, Luna Lobo. Appearance Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a classic werewolf. He has grey fur and a long flowing mane and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand. The inside of his mouth is green. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. When used by Intellectuary, his fur is grown over his right eye. In Ryder 10, he has his Omniverse appearance. For the Dimension 23 appearance, see Wolf Woods below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Blitzwolfer. Weaknesses Same as canon Blitzwolfer. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Blitzwolfer is obtained after the Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix in Wolf Bane. Blitzwolfer appears with a new name, Wolf Bane. Appearances By John * Grounded (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Azmuth (episode) * Wes Out * Alone Together (John Smith 10) * Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) * War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Fame (John Smith 10) * Star Light, Star Bright By Kevin * Knight's Temple * Primus Again * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Metal John (episode) * Last Laugh (John Smith 10) * Rebellion By Metal John * Trip to Naboo Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Fight (in Omni's head) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John * Rematch * Caldia (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) * Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By John * New Chess Pieces (episode) (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone * Darkness and Power Spacewalker * Malware's Revenge (first re-appearance) Kingdom Hearts * Deep Jungle (first re-appearance) * Halloween Town Omniverse By Intellectuary * War (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By John * Catfight (John Smith 10) * Revenge of the Vampire * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Wolf Bane is used by Kingdom Hearts characters. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * End of the World Part 2 * Fading into Darkness * Frozen Heart Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Wolf Bane appears under the control of Kakashi, attacking the base of Avalanche. Summoned by Kakashi * Avalanche (JSXFF) By John * Mythril Mines * Old Friends * Phantom's Wrath Part 1 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Wolf Bane was unlocked after Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix. Appearance * Fame (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Area 51 (Ryder 10) * Where the Magic Happens (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Rustcharge) Wanderer 18 year Ryder * Mystery, Incorporeal (Ryder 10) (first re-appearance) * The Ultimate Heist (Ryder 10) Wolf Woods (John 23: Megaman) Wolf Woods is the version of Wolf Bane in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. His lower body is covered in the Mega Tech Armor, his upper body exposed. He has light blue fur on his arms, his mane being dark blue. His eyes and the inside of his mouth is light blue, the Omnitrix on his chest. His left hand is the Mega Buster. Unlike others with powers, his powers aren't transferred to his Mega Buster, instead firing his sonic howl from his mouth still. Appearances * The Ancient Robots * Dreams of an Absolution * Cyber Terror Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Wolf Bane was unlocked when Nailah scratched the Omnitrix. By Janezarro * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * Grima (episode) By Jane * The 300 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Wolf Bane is an alien form available to several characters. When used by canon characters, it is called Blitzwolfer. By Ben (as Blitzwolfer) * The Imperfect (first appearance) By Janezarro * The Imperfect Wolf Blitz (Earth-90) This is the version of Wolf Bane that is used by Bryce Bowman. He only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Spacewalker By Bryce * Monster of the Earth See also * Wolf Woods Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Ryder 10 Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Loboans Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Sound Aliens